Delivery Problems
by rizon72
Summary: Minna asks Yoshika to deliver a letter to Sanya. However, some noises at Eila's door causes Yoshika to wonder what is going on?


**Delivery Problems**

by rizon72

Yoshika made her way down the hallway. Training had been hard, and she looked forward to a long soak in the bath. Trying her best, she felt accepted by the others in the group despite being the new witch.

Lynne and her became quick friends, they shared a love of cooking. Lynne seemed so shy though and it became fun to bring the Britannia witch out of her shell. Of course a few certain dreams caused Yoshika to look at her friend a bit differently at times, usually after a battle.

The others were easy to friend as well. The hardest had been Sanya, despite her easy-going and shy attitude the Orussia witch was very nice, and they shared a birthday. Her brief time on night patrol allowed her to learn more about both Sanya and Eila.

Of course Lucchini had been briefly mad at Yoshika for groping Shirley's breasts. Eila had congratulated her on joining the club. Yoshika wasn't sure what she meant by that, but shrugged it off as they became friends.

"Oh, Miyafuji," a voice said, brining Yoshika out of her musings. Looking over though the open door she spotted the commander at her desk. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Yes ma'am," Yoshika replied, happy to help out.

"Take this over to Sanya," Minna said, handing a letter to Yoshika.

"Yes," Yoshika said again, and headed out of the office. Taking a moment to look at the letter, it had an official Imperial Army from Orussia on the front. Frowning she wondered why. The commander seemed fine with everything so she did not worry and headed off towards Sanya's room.

Reaching the door she saw it closed, and knocking softly on the door heard no reply. She gently opened the door hoping to not awaken the other witch. Stepping inside the dark room she looked around, frowning at not seeing anyone in the room.

She thought about it and realized that many times Sanya crashed in Eila's room. So taking off to the room next door she paused at the closed-door. Her hand froze in the middle of knocking at a sound.

Did she hear a moan?

Placing her ear to the door she waited. Sure enough, she heard a moan. What was going on? It sounded like Sanya moaning, but not in pain or fear, in fact, it sounded pleasurable. She continued to listen hearing a few more moans.

"Harder Eila," she heard Sanya's soft voice say.

Were they? Could they possibily be doing it? Yoshika's mind quickly brought forth an image of Sanya and Eila on the bed, and doing things she had only dreamed of with Lynne. Another moan and her mind brought forth two naked bodies wiggling against each other in pleasure.

A tingle spread through her body at the thought, even as Sanya gasped. "Yeeees, right there," Sanya said again, another little moan of pleasure. "Your hands are sooo good."

Yoshika brought her hand up to steady herself on the door, seeing the letter clinched tightly in her hand. She had promised the commander she deliver it, and it looked important. She could go and put the letter in Sanya's room, but no telling if she would see it there. Of course another part of Yoshika wanted to see what they were doing. The moans and sounds made her very curious.

She stood there warring within herself for what seemed like several minutes. It finally seemed quiet inside, and Yoshika took a chance they might be done, and pushed the door open slightly.

She let the door open all the way at the sight in front of her. She blinked, unsure of what to make of this new development.

"Yoshika, I didn't hear you knock," Eila said casually. She was completely clothed, and not what Yoshika had expected to see.

Sanya was lying face down on a narrow table with a towel covering her butt. Eila was massaging the Orussian witch, who seemed to be enjoying it a lot.

"Huh?" Yoshika replied, her brain's fantasies still running though her mind despite reality.

"Hey, don't look at Sanya that way!" Eila said, moving so she blocked Yoshika's view. "And what do you need?"

"Eila, be nice," Sanya said.

"Oh, I'm to deliver this to Sanya," Yoshika said, handing Eila the letter.

"A letter from Orussia's Imperial Army," Eila said, opening it up before Yoshika could say anything and read through it. "Eh, typical stuff, pay, and you're to continue your assignment."

Eila tossed the letter onto a nearby table before heading back over to continue the massage. A slight moan came from Sanya as she worked on Sanya's feet.

"Are you okay Miyafuji? You look a little flush," Eila said.

"Um, fine, nothing, nothing at all, I didn't think anything bad," Yoshika replied.

"Ah, I see," Eila said, leaning down to whisper to Sanya. Yoshika couldn't hear and decided now would be a good time for that bath and headed to the door hearing Sanya say:

"Yoshika, we lock the door when we do it."

At that, Yoshika stumbled, falling face first in the doorway.

The End


End file.
